


The Game's Seista Heist

by BeeFox



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, improptu story, seista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFox/pseuds/BeeFox
Summary: A collaborative impromptu story by: BeeFox, jessefivey, Coffee Run, AllGoodDogs, No Shoes Nick, King-Clog, and KT Ellen of the shoe thievesCleaned up by: BeeFox
Relationships: Ricardson Games/Cornelius Games





	The Game's Seista Heist

This is a story about shoes, thievery, charity, and blimps.

Richardson Games heard about King Arthur’s Keebler shoes being displayed in the Charleston museum. They were fancy, gold, and embroidered with small graphics of swords. Richardson decided that these would be perfect shoes to add to the thieves collection, and so together with his husband Cornelius, he hatched a plan.

Richardson planned to steal King Arthur's shoes, and with Corn, he decided the first step would obviously be getting into the museum. For this, they recruited Stu Trololol.

There was one problem though, the Charleston museum didn’t have a landing pad for airships so the actual first step is to bother them until they install one.

Stu spent a month taking Beas on walks, putting up posters telling people it was ludicrous the museum didn't have a landing pad for air ships. The best museums all have them! Why can our museum not be like the best!? This is clearly discrimination against people from her dimension, where airships are everywhere! A lot of buildings in her dimension are just held up over the ground by giant balloons but that’s not important to this story. Thankfully it paid off!

After weeks of pestering, the Charleston museum installed a blimp landing pad, and so the heist could begin. In the middle of the night, Stu landed Richardson and Corn on the top of the museum as planned, on the night of the great charity event! The 4th and 1/2 annual meeting of Shoes 4 Orphans charity, with many of the shoe thieves attending. After all, everyone knows that the thieves refuse to steal orphans’ shoes, so it was the perfect cover!

The Esme Ramsey quartet was performing, as they managed to find a skeleton in the museum as a fill in for Antonio, but were not informed of the heist going on.

Hotbox Sato provided an ambient haze of fog in the ballroom. The ambiance couldn't be better! Folks were donating coins and peanuts for charity while Esme and Co. brought the tunes. Once Richard and Corn got in through the roof they had to get to the exhibit room, containing the late kings shoes. But unluckily for them, due to poor planning, the party was between them and the room! Thankfully the Games' always leave the house well dressed. They only had to blend in to the charity.

As they tried to cross the room undetected, Sebastian Woodman spotted them at the party and came over to say hello, which of course was a problem as they needed to be unnoticed. They dodged around Woodsman with the classic "what are you, a cop?", A well known code phrase between the thieves that means many things, but in this case it was to say "We are stealing shoes, shhhh!"

Between Woodman noticing them, and Richardson's grappling hook looking a bit conspicuous, they needed to hide in plain sight. Even when well dressed, that thing stands out. So they had Hotbox crank up the fog for a bit, and of course, as a good teammate and lead off hitter, Hotbox obliged.

Thanks to Hotbox pumping up the fog, they manage to sneak through the party otherwise undetected and proceed to the exhibit room. Soon after, Woodman returned to the band and informed them a heist was ongoing. Immediately the band was in agreement to help. Esme took the lead. Esme instructed the quartet to sing the mission impossible theme song, announcing that it was "in memory of our fallen thieves." This was of course in actuality to set the atmosphere for the final stage of the heist.

King Arthur's shoes were being kept in a glass case on a golden throne in the exhibit room. There were velvet ropes all around. Corn took to the alarms, swiftly disabling the several alarms with expert skill, Richardson used his grappling hook to hang above the floor, to avoid triggering the weight sensors.

The Mission Impossible Theme raged on in the ballroom. Hotbox eased off on the fog. The party-goers were none the wiser, except for the great, great, great, great nephew of King Arthur, Theo King, who heard the grappling hook from the next room and immediately worried for his dear family member's kicks.

But of course, the Games' have gotten out of worse situations before. Corn made a signal to Richardson, who deftly grabbed the shoes from under the case while placing an equally-weighted pair of Converse on the platform with lightning quick reflexes, preventing any pressure plate triggers from going off.

As King approached the case that previously held Arthur's shoes, the lights went dark. With a loud click a spotlight shined down upon the stage as the quartet began a rendition of "Another one Blites the Dust". King sounded the alarm, but Richardson and Cornelius were already in the blimp and off back to the secret hideout.

The blimp needed to get away, but it's a blimp. It's not that stealthy. So Stu channeled her inner Shoe Thief, caused some chaos, and summoned a Morrow Doyle-esque time rift to warp out of sight, and into the mysterious unknown. However, in the fog they accidentally swapped the king's shoes... with a pair from the orphan shoe drive! Only to realize when they got back to base.

Later that night, a bunch of orphans were getting their new shoes from the shoe drive. If you looked, you could notice two of them, one of them staring down at King Arthur’s shoes, showing them off to their friend. You could also notice the other, who can't seem to stop staring at them as well with a gleam in their eye. And so, future shoe thief is born.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative story written in the Blaseball discord server by several members of the shoe thieves. It has been cleaned up and formatted to be more cohesive and linear. Thanks to all those who collaborated!
> 
> Credit to: BeeFox, jessefivey, Coffee Run, AllGoodDogs, No Shoes Nick, King-Clog, and KT Ellen (not all of who have ao3 accounts)


End file.
